Time to pay, Miles
by Fankidlover99
Summary: Scourge captures his old anti-freedom fighter's members and teaches them a lesson.. but this story pays attention to the leader of the new team... Miles Prower.   Swearing, yaoi.. you get the drift. Review please!


Time to pay, Miles.

**( First off, it's a pleasure to finally create a full-blown story again! Even if it's.. very odd like the one I did. Sorry for the very long pause, but all the stories I attempted before were failure's to me and I deleted them. Also, a writers block got me, so felt like I was screwed. Until I watched My little Pony, Sonic Satam, the opening of Sonic underground, and Sucker-punch with my best friend... yeah. My. Brain. EXPLODED! WITH NEW IDEAS! A yaoi fic came up, created a simple yet good enough plot... and this came out! All I can say is... ENJOY!)**

" Well now Miles, are you going to do something like that... again?" Scourge said to the small mess that was under him. Anti-Tails, better known as Miles, was tied up by ropes and his mouth was covered by duck tape. His hand's behind his back, attached to his ankles, he laid there on the floor feeling like a complete moron as he glared of the green hedgehog.

" I finally got my old team back... but of course, to make sure you don't want to rebel.." He started as he walked around Miles with a smug look. He squatted and got close to his face, his gloved hand petting the black hair Miles had on his head.

" I gotta punish you." Miles gave a muffled, ' Fuck you!', but Scourge slapped him hard in the cheek. Miles glared back as his cheek reddened.

" You do know what happened to your other team-mates... right?" Since it was a question, Miles shook his head.

" Alicia... I forced her into a chemical bath for 24 hours. She's still there, sitting there as the chemicals change her fur color for 8 months. Antoine... well... let's just say he was a bad boy and I got Rosy to do a favor..." Scourge walked to a door and pressed down on a lever. The sound-proof doors that place had was turned off now. The noise of slapping, insane ramblings and laughter was heard, and the crying of Patch to: ' PLEASE STOPPPPP!'

By this point, the once new leader of the anti-freedom fighters began to get scared. Scourge pulled back on the lever, and the noise disappeared.

" Wait until you hear about Boomer!" Miles eyes looked up, eyes brimming with fear but he wanted to hear more. He opened the door, showing Boomer rubbing his stomach sadly.

" That lard ass is no longer eating for the next five months! He'll survive on disgusting left-overs that will make him throw up, and all the fat in his ass!" He chuckled meanly, as Miles began to shiver. Scourge noticed this as he grinned. He shut the door to Boomer and locked it.

" Awwwww... is little baby Miles scared? I thought you were a strong boy who could take care of his fellow Anti-Freedom fighter's and stop me from doing this!" Miles said nothing but all he did was blink to try to keep tears away.

" And now... your punishment... you get the worse of all..." Scourge slowly ripped off the duck tape, making Miles shiver with dis-comfort but he took large gasp's for air.

" Don't get choked up!" Miles stopped and gave him a confused look, but then closed his eyes and struggled. A new thing was being put around his head. He couldn't quite see, but he could taste something new in his mouth. He licked at it, wondering what it was. The first thought was a pacifier. He was famillar with the taste, since his worry-wort pathetic mother always made him suck on them whenever she visited, even though he was already eleven. But.. this taste was different, somehow.

" Can't see it? Here... let me show you." Scourge helped Miles up, Miles having to curve his shoes in a odd way so he wouldn't fall down to the ground again. Scourge pulled out out his mirror and put it in front of Miles face. If the gag wasn't in his mouth, he would of gasped and screamed.

A shiny, red, rubber ball gag was placed in his mouth. The first thought that jumped into his mind was murder. A ball gag would make sure when Scourge murdered him, he wouldn't have to hear painful screams as he would be killed. Miles began to pant though his nose as he imagined what would happen. The knife would hit his lungs, making it harder for him to breath. Blood would be everywhere but not inside him anymore. His tails might be pulled off and used to choke him.

Scourge made Miles even more nervous as he brushed the hair on his head with a brush while getting something from a box. Miles was told to close his eyes or else, and he really didn't want to see what ' or else' was. As he waited, the brushing stop, and the noise of Scourge's vest buckles hit the ground. Every moment filled Miles with more and more dread and fear. Until...

Scourge whipped him with a whip.

Miles wanted to scream, but all that came out was a muffled yell. Scourge kept whipping Miles backside as he began to insult him.

" Yeah... that's right! You need this, asshole! You've been a very bad boy! You hear me cock-sucker? Bad! Bad! BAD!" He laughed meanly as he kept whipping Miles backside, as it began to make a red hue. Miles was holding back tears, both from insults and the whipping. Scourge noticed this but did nothing. His whip began to go lower, until he finally made it to Miles ass. Miles finally let a tear fall down, and to his surprise, Scourge stopped whipping Miles.

" Wmpth aocolo dominth?" Miles managed to say, but just barely. Scourge grinned as he began to rub Miles crotch with his hand. Miles gasped at the sudden touch. Scourge looked.

" Hey, I know your gay! Why aren't you getting a boner?" Miles blushed at Scourge's yell, and Miles was fighting with every inch of his soul to not get hard.

" How about this?" Scourge fooled around in the box until he found it. Within seconds, Miles screamed from his ball-gag. A vibrator was lodged in his ass as it began to vibrate at a medium speed. He found himself in pleasure, pain, and with a hard-on. Scourge grinned, and he grabbed Miles cock. He began to inspect it.

Though he seemed old enough for it, he hadn't been though puberty yet. Scourge wondered about that, on account of Miles rather.. deeper voice compared to Tails. He gave a chuckle about a idea about it, but he said nothing.

" Small for a kid your age." He stated, making Miles blush with embarrassment. He knew it was small, only 3.9 inches long when he last measured it.

" But I ain't gonna judge. I was a late bloomer myself. Now.. down to business..." He looked in his box again, and now Miles was able to see a few items in there. He didn't like what he saw.

Handcuff's, a large butcher knife, a taser-

' Ohhh... fuck...' Miles said in his mind as the taser was taking out. Scourge turned it on as blue electric lines began to spark and fizzle around. Miles whimpered and tried to break free from the ropes on his hands, but ended up moving his feet. He fell hard on the floor, causing tears to flown.

" Oh... it's gonna get more painful Miles, hold in your tears!" Miles could barely respond in any way to his words, before the taser got to his decent sized balls. Miles eyes shrunk and he screamed a pain filled screamed. His eyes watered as he felt his fur being burned off, balls bleeding from the pain. The vibrator came out with droplet's of blood raining down with it. Everything turned black for Miles and he passed out on the floor.

" Hummm... I wonder what else I can do..." Scourge said as he stopped the taser and took off the ball gag that was around Miles mouth. He looked at Miles balls with a curious look. With the fur gone, his balls were pink with all sizes of light black spots. He grabbed them and began to feel them around with his gloved hand. A odd squeak was heard from Miles.

" I like how this is going..." Scourge grinned with a odd look in his eye. He looked inside the box, until he found what he wanted. He ripped off Miles shirt and the knife shined in the knife. With slice's quickly done, marks were written on his chest. Blood fell as Miles groaned from his passed out state.

" Mmmmm..." Scourge hummed to himself as he took out a needle and thread. Carefully and slowly, the large marks were put together and actually began to say something. It took Scourge an whole hour, but it was well worth it for him.

For on Miles chest... it said: ' Scourge's bitch.'

Scourge smiled as he put his items in his box and tied it up. He looked down at the mess that was Miles prower. A marking of his master on his chest, shirt ripped off and thrown across the room, ass bleeding slightly, eyes watering with tears, and the smell of cooked flesh and the burning look of Miles crispy balls.

" I shouldn't do this.. but I should." Scourge picked up the little kid and cradled him. Miles hugged him in his sleep, mumbling something about his mother. Scourge felt a little bad, and remembered something. Though, unlike Sonic and Tails relationship, they weren't buddy-buddy at all, he knew for a fact that Miles never had a first kiss.

" Here.." He lightly kissed Miles, tongue playing around with Miles. Miles seemed to be somewhat aware what was happening, and his tounge seemed to play back. The kissed lasted for two long minute's, before Miles head fell down as he breathed for air. Scourge dropped his lover on the floor, opened the door, and closed it.

An half hour passed. Miles woke up, trying to remember what happened. Then something popped in. Scourge and Fiona surprised all of his fellow anti-freedom fighters by randomly popping up and knocking Boomer out. One by one, all of his members were knocked out. He was the last one left, and he recovered quickly after a blow to the head. Scourge and Fiona took them to a large, pure white building, with levers around the place. Fiona said something about chemicals and Rosy, but he blacked out again.

Then he was tied up, and his balls ended up looked something like if you put chickens balls in the deep frier.

" My head..." Miles groaned as he moved around, noticing that the ropes around him were no longer tied on.

" My chest..." He touched his chest and felt scars. He shivered as he opened the door. As he walked though the hallway, he saw a window. He looked at his chest, staring at it for a long time.

" ... Fuck."

**( The end! I hoped you enjoy this! XD )**


End file.
